


Starring Role oneshots

by carterbaizen



Series: Starring Role [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterbaizen/pseuds/carterbaizen
Summary: bonus parts from starring role
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Starring Role [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581088
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place between scene four and five

It was so easy talking to Bucky that Y/N didn’t realise they’d been at the restaurant for hours. They’d initially gone out to celebrate Albert’s public apology to Bucky about the photos and article he’d maliciously been behind. The conversation had taken a quick turn to disregard the man that had almost caused Bucky to drop the film, focusing more on their past productions and telling funny stories over dinner.

Bucky had told her about working with Robert Redford and being so starstruck he’d walked into a fridge. Y/N had laughed as he recounted the details for her. He loved her laugh, and he found himself using his embarrassing stories to hear the sound more often. To the point he had her in stitches and she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to calm down a bit.

He’d done that. And when she returned she’d done the same. Telling him about the time she kept breaking a door when she slammed it too hard, to the point that they kept it in the scene. Her shock and horror had been real reactions, and Bucky laughed because he’d seen the show that happened in. Now it made more sense.

The topics focused mainly on work. About jobs they’d done, and ones Y/N was auditioning for. He was excited for her upcoming projects, and assured her he’d be front row at each of the premieres.

He was flirting. They both knew it. Y/N flirted back but it was less obvious, and occasionally he picked up on it. Reaching across the table to hold her hand, or winking after she said something laced with euphemism.

She couldn’t tell you how, but they got on the topic of family. Bucky listened to her talk about her parents, who’d helped her get into acting when she was about 7. Taking her to auditions, helping run lines, and even homeschooling her when she got parts. They were her biggest supporters and now they were retired and travelling the world. Sometimes their paths crossed, but more often than not, they lived their own lives. They always had time for her when she called, but she was usually busy so the calls happened maybe once every six months.

Bucky asked questions. Y/N answered them. It was nice having someone to talk to, who didn’t automatically disregard her parents for having their own lives. They didn’t have to be settled down in a retirement home, or whatnot. They’d saved through the years they’d worked and now enjoyed a happy, adventurous retirement.

Sometimes Christmas was an affair tucked away in a campervan in the middle of nowhere. Birthdays were often letters that arrived late, with a detailed account of what had been going on in their lives lately. Phone calls didn’t always go through, but they got emails. Y/N loved receiving a hand-written letter from her parents, so they’d never stopped that.

The way their family was worked perfectly for them. Some people didn’t understand it, but Bucky seemed really intrigued by the dynamic.

“My parents aren’t together,” Bucky told her. “Well they are. They love each other and they’d never actually divorce, but they live separately. My Dad is back in Shelbyville, where we all grew up, and Ma is in Brooklyn. Couple blocks from me, actually. I guess their relationship works better for them when they aren’t up in each other’s shit all the time.”

“Was it always like that?” Y/N asked.

Bucky shook his head. “They separated when Mary and I started high school. Ma moved to Brooklyn and we spent school breaks with her. I moved to New York for college. Liz transferred during Junior year after some nasty bullying. Dad took on a job that meant he wasn’t home all the time, so Becca moved in with Ma too. Mary worked odd jobs before she started helping me land auditions. Eventually we all ended up in Brooklyn.”

“That’s so amazing,” Y/N said.

Bucky smiled. “She pushed me into acting. I was always happy being the centre of attention, and she liked to boss me around. It worked, y’know? Then I got approached by a talent scout and booked with this agency, and Mary decided to go to college. I signed a five film contract, and most of them are shit, if I’m being honest, but it helped me get my name out there. Started picking up bigger roles, and eventually Mary found Steve who’s been my manager for about ten years now.”

“Is Steve that big handsome blond who is often on set?”

“Yes, that’s Steve.” Bucky laughed. “Looks a bit out of place, doesn’t he?”

“He’s cute, that’s all.” Y/N shrugged. “Tell me more about your sisters.”

“They’re great. I love them all.”

“But?”

Bucky sighed. “But it’s been different since I went to prison. My Ma and Becca always visited me. Every weekend. Liz wrote to me. I think it was too hard seeing me there after what I did for her. I can understand that. But Mary...she changed her name, y’know? She always looked the most like me. I think she got it worse than the rest of them.”

“You think? Do you not speak to her?”

“It’s complicated, sweetheart.” He sighed again, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. “I try. I text her, let her know I’m here and I love her, but she’s just busy, y’know? I don’t think she’s ready for me to push the issue, and I don’t think I am, either. I just miss her. I miss them all. I miss how close we were before I fucked everything up and I just...I don’t know. Ma and Becca try. It’s hard, but they try. We have dinner on Sunday evenings, and I call Liz almost every day. I just wish I was talking to her in person. But it’s better than the alternative.”

The alternative being that none of them wanted anything to do with him.

“What about your dad? Do you talk to him?” Y/N asked.

“He’s not much of a talker, anyway,” he revealed. “We speak on birthdays. Christmas. He sent me a picture of my sisters while I was inside. Think he knew that it’d help, and it did. I keep it in my wallet. I just wish I’d been there. I missed so much and it’s like they all expect me to go back to how I was before. They walk on eggshells around me and they don’t have to.”

“Have you told anyone that?”

“I talked to my therapist about it. She hasn’t quite figured out a way for me to approach the subject with them, but Becca’s been callin’ more. Think you had something to do with that.”

He smiled but Y/N was shocked. “Me? What did I do?”

“You took a stand against people slandering my name. Going all keyboard warrior on Albert Green and anyone else on Twitter who thought their opinion mattered. She asks me if you’re that badass in person.”

“Obviously I am. Cuter, too,” she replied, warmed by the compliment.

Bucky didn’t deny it. “I’ll tell her you said that.”

Y/N appreciated that he’d trusted her enough to tell her about his family situation. She had no idea how hard it was going from as tight knit they had been, to barely speaking. She extended her arm and reached for his hand once again. She missed the comfort it brought. They were always touching somehow.

“Do you want to get out of here? I know of a great Gelato place a couple blocks away,” Y/N said.

“Yeah,” he agreed easily. “But you have to let me get the cheque. You can pay for Gelato.”

He was already signalling a waiter. Much to his delight, Y/N didn’t protest. Simply stood up and gathered her things. Letting him be the gentleman and pay, with a generous tip considering how long they’d sat and talked afterwards, and grabbed their coats before they left.

“So you’re serious about possibly retiring after this film?” Y/N asked, hooking her arm around his as they walked. He liked that she was so comfortable with him. She didn’t treat him like he was breakable.

Bucky hummed. “Yeah, I mean, probably? I’ve been out for a while. This film’s been good for me, but I feel like I want to be in one place for a bit, y’know? Maybe buy a nice place with an actual garden and see if I’ve got a green thumb. Domesticate myself a little bit.”

“No offence, but I can’t see you gardening,” she said with a soft laugh.

“That’s because I’m not shirtless and drenched in sweat,” he replied, her laugh falling past her lips in a sudden, boisterous noise that caused people to stop and look. He grinned and basked in the sound. He’d never grow tired of it.

“Okay, maybe I can see you gardening,” she confessed, and this time it was his turn to laugh. “Catch me admiring the view from over by the pool from over the top of my ridiculously small sunglasses. God, it’s a beautiful view, isn’t it.”

It sure was.

Bucky let Y/N drag himself into the gelato shop. She stepped up to order herself a small pot of salted caramel, and just as she thought he would, he ordered something fruity. He had a naturally sweet tooth. She hid an amused smile behind her dessert and stepped up to pay.

“Other possibilities for your retirement.” Y/N asked. “Underwear model.”

“Better yet, just imagine me naked.”

“Oh, I am.”

He barked out a laugh and playfully nudged her with his elbow. She linked her arm around his again and they walked aimlessly. It was nice.

“How long have you been acting for?” Bucky asked.

“Started when I was six, but got my first big break when I was eight. Twenty years, give or take,” she replied. “Try this.”

She raised her spoon to his mouth and he tasted the dessert without question. Humming and licking his lips.

“Your turn.” He fed her a small portion of his own dessert, before stealing some more of her own.

“Hey!” She protested although she was smiling, swiping some more of his. “Why were you wanting to know?”

He shrugged. “Just curious, I guess. You’ve got the wisdom and talent of someone who’s a season actor, but without the cynicism that Hollywood throws at you,” he said.

“Oh, I’m cynical,” she replied. “I just don’t show that side of myself to cute guys. Kinda scares them off, y’know?”

She shot him a wink and sid her hand into his own. Their fingers slotting between each others comfortably. He tossed the empty pot into the trash as they walked by. He liked this – being out with someone he was attracted to. Liking that she sought his touch as much as he sought her own. Neither wanted the night to end, but Y/N had more strength than him. She said she should probably order and Uber, since they had an early start tomorrow morning, but that they needed to do this again sometime.

He agreed.

“You know, my offer still stands,” he told her, a hand finding her waist as they stood beneath a street lamp, waiting for her Uber to arrive. “Just say the word and I’ll treat you to a Bucky kiss before we shoot our scene tomorrow.”

“I only allow myself to indulge myself in one guilty pleasure a day,” Y/N replied. “And I just finished my gelato.”

Bucky chuckled softly, but she reached up to cup his face and pressed a kiss to his opposite cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bucky,” she said with an airy laugh.

“Have a good night sleep, sweetheart,” he wished her, watching her get into the car. He closed the door for her and she wound down the window, waving to him as the car pulled away.


	2. bonus scene two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they attend a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place before the epilogue

Mary’s upcoming nuptials hadn’t exactly registered on either Y/N’s or Bucky’s radars in recent times. Ever since Bucky flew to LA after she’d been spotted with her ex, he felt the need to make a grand gesture. Getting her address from Mary so he could surprise her, and that was exactly what he’d done.

They’d been in their own world since then. He’d been honest about being in the neighbourhood, because he had a photoshoot that she ended up tagging along to. They’d had a ball during the shoot, and had been Jane and Andrew once again for some promo – but not promo – shots. After then he’d stayed put. Making himself at home. Doting on her, and spoiling her every chance he got. They’d completely disconnected from everything and everyone, and it had been amazing.

Until Mary text them both the week before her wedding to make sure they knew it was coming up. Because of her profession, a few celebrities she had the honour of calling friends would be in attendance, too. As well as regular friends and family. It would mean they’d be able to socialise without Bucky’s family assuming there was more going on between them until they were ready to tell everyone. And for right now, they were perfectly happy in their own little bubble.

They’d travelled back to New York together, and had holed up in his apartment until the day of. He’d left early, to deal with the family aspect of the wedding. Helping make sure everything was perfect for Mary so she didn’t have to stress, but the two knew her well. She’d be stressing.

Y/N had a makeup artist over to help her get ready. Her dress was a simple, deep green piece she’d bought online. Usually, for any event, someone custom-made something for her to wear, but she didn’t want to take the attention away from Mary. This was her day. So she stuck to the dress she’d found online, which was perfect for the occasion, and paired it with some strappy black heels.

She’d left Bucky’s place by half past two, for the ceremony to start in an hour, but she wanted to be there early. Mingle a little bit. Congratulate Mary before she was inundated with friends and family doing the same thing after the ceremony. Perhaps steal a kiss from Bucky to last her the rest of the night, because they’d come to an agreement. While they weren’t hiding their relationship from the world, they didn’t want to publicly announce it just yet. And stealing the thunder from his sister on her wedding day was definitely not the way for anyone to find out.

So they’d promised not to get too familiar in public until Tiff. They could do that. Then afterwards they didn’t mind if people knew or not, or speculated the romance. They’d done so the entire duration of filming All Is Fair, after Y/N had publicly named and shamed Albert Green, and thrown her support behind Bucky. The rumours were never too far from the truth. Yes, they had some kind of affair going on, but no one seemed to know what it was. The two laughed in Reed’s face after he mentioned the pregnancy rumour, and Y/N had replied you can’t get pregnant from anal.

No one needed to know the intimate details of their alleged affair. It was their relationship, not theirs and the rest of the world. Sure, they’d chosen to live a life in the spotlight, but that didn’t mean they had to make every detail of their life story available at the click of a button. They were entitled to their privacy as much as the next person, but despite the alleged anal story she’d told Reed, none of that was plastered over the internet. It was how they knew they had a true friend in their midst, not wanting to screw them over with an article.

As Y/N’s car pulled up to the venue, she thanked the driver and hopped out. Fixing her dress and hanging her small purse from her shoulder as she walked up to give her name. The men at the door were quick to wave her through. She thanked them and headed inside.

The actual ceremony was to be held outside, but inside was where the feast and actual celebrations would take place. Y/N made her way through the hall, to where she knew Bucky was. He’d text her he was in the kitchen, and to come through the large double doors and keep walking down the hall past the bathrooms. He’d managed to sneak away for a few minutes under the guise of using the bathroom, and he was delighted to see Y/N so soon after sneaking away.

“Hi, beautiful,” he said, arm snaking around her lower back and pulling her closer. Stealing a kiss before she could greet him back. Her arms hanging loosely from his neck as she kissed him back.

“Hi, baby,” she replied, humming as he pulled away. “Long day, huh?”

“Very. I’m glad you’re here now. Means we’re almost ready to start, hm?” He ducked his head to kiss her again. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” she said bashfully. It was a natural reaction to his compliments at this point in time. She knew she looked good, but hearing it from him always sent the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. Heat prickled at her cheeks as she smiled at him. “You look drop dead gorgeous in a suit. Can’t wait to get you out of it later tonight, though. We might have to sneak away for a quickie.”

Bucky chuckled and gave her hips a squeeze. “Let me know if you find a good place to hide out,” he told her with a wink. “I gotta go. Save me a dance later?”

“I will. To both of those.” She kissed him once again before wiping away a small smear of lipstick from his top lip. He kissed her cheek before he ducked off again, and she slipped into the bathroom to make sure her lipstick was still intact.

Y/N socialised with a few people she knew. They caught up on everything since they last time they saw each other. Passing time until they were asked to be seated and the ceremony began. By which time, she’d been made aware of who Mary and Bucky’s family were by one of Mary’s closest friends. She was grateful, because Bucky had mentioned their mom was a fan of hers, so she made a point later in the night to introduce herself.

There was no pressure to meet the parents. And considering she wasn’t meeting them as Y/N, Bucky’s girlfriend, but rather the woman Mary worked for, she allowed her anxieties to rest easy on the technicality.

The ceremony was beautiful. Mary’s father, who she soon came to know as George, walked her down the aisle. George’s five year old daughter had been the flower girl, and Liz and Rebecca, her sisters, were her bridesmaids. Y/N had to wipe away a couple of tears as she listened to the vows, and subconsciously glanced at Bucky throughout. He wore a proud smile, and their eyes met briefly when the couple both said ‘I do’.

“How do you know the Bride?” Was a common question Y/N answered. The other was the alternative, “How do you know the groom?” She politely answered, explaining that she and Mary worked together, and that she had just finished wrapping a movie with Bucky. It gave people the chance to talk about the movie, or if she sensed resentment or judgement, she turned the conversation towards the other person. More often than not, everyone was interested in what the film was about, especially since Bucky hadn’t told them too much about it.

Y/N was in the middle of a conversation with Terri, Mary’s new sister-in-law, when the other female flagged down Mary and Bucky’s mom as she walked past. She grabbed the older woman with a fond smile.  
Terri handled the introduction, which Y/N was grateful for. Winnie looked delighted to finally be introduced, and Terri slyly mentioned that Winnie was a huge fan of Y/N’s work. Once the introductions were out of the way, Terrie excused herself to go and see her brother.

“I hope you don’t mind me gushing,” Winnie said. “But it’s an honour to finally meet you. Terri wasn’t exaggerating about me bein’ a huge fan.”

Y/N scoffed playfully, embracing the woman in a hug. “Please. I’m the one honoured to meet you!” Y/N told her truthfully. “I’ve heard so much about you from Bucky I feel like I already know you.”

Winnie grew bashful at the admission of Bucky talking about her. “I do have to say thank you,” she told Y/N. “For the way you have stood up for him in the media. Having a quiet support group can only do so much.”

Y/N smiled. Mary must’ve told her what she said about someone publicly standing by him, and she didn’t mind one bit. “He’s still got a lot of friends in the game,” she told her. “Only difference is that their managers and publicists tell them not to speak out and they listen. Mary never told me to stop, just asked me why. Think it helped her start talking to him again.”

“Oh, it did,” Winnie confirmed. “You bought all my babies home to me, and that means so much. I have no doubt you’re the reason behind Mary and Bucky talking again, so thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Y/N replied. “I’m glad I could help. They’re both like family to me.”

“Then you’re family to me,” Winnie decided.

“Does that mean I can steal all your family recipes now?” Y/N asked cheekily. “I’ll share mine if you share yours.”

“You like to cook?”

“I love to! It’s hard when I’m working, because I’m so tired that the last thing I want to do is be on my feet preparing dinner, so when I get time off I cook up a storm. Freeze almost everything to heat up later. Not as good, but better than takeout every night,” Y/N replied with a laugh. “Bucky mentioned how amazing your spaghetti and meatballs are and I tried to replicate it, but he had the nerve to tell me it wasn’t as good as yours. Please tell me the recipe. It’s been driving me crazy for months, Mama.”

Winnie beamed at the younger woman calling her ‘Mama’ affectionately. “I haven’t made it in a while because I make the sauce with red wine.”

Y/N nodded in understanding.

“Did you cook for my son often, then? While filming together?”

Y/N was aware of the shift in conversation, but she handled the inquisitive questions with ease. “Only when he told me your cooking was amazing,” she answered. “I had to prove that my food was better, and he always knocked me down a few pegs. Said it was good in it’s own way, but I guess you can’t beat your mom’s cooking. I took it as a personal challenge. My mom is shit in the kitchen.”

Winnie laughed. “We’ll have to have our own little cooking contest one day,” she said fondly. “I’m sure my kids would love to be the judges.”

“Time and place, mama. It’s on.”

+++

“Apparently my Ma has adopted you as her own,” Bucky said, joining Y/N at the table where she sat after a filling meal. She’d been sat with people she knew, which had been great, but now they were all off dancing. Her feet were starting to hurt in her heels, so she’d decided to stay put for a while.

“Scared your position as favourite child is in jeopardy?” Y/N teased, leaning into him as he moved his chair closer, throwing his arm around the back of her own chair.

Everyone around them was drunk. He was allowing himself to be a little more affectionate based on the fact that they might not remember anything tomorrow. Plus, he’d gone almost the whole afternoon without even saying ‘hi’. He missed her.

Bucky barked out a laugh and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Not at all. Think you just solidified your place as favourite daughter-in-law.”

“Unless either of your other sisters get into a relationship with a woman, I think I’m a shoe-in to hold that title,” she told him fondly. “She told me what makes her spaghetti and meatballs so much more superior than mine, too. By the way.”

“I never said superior,” he corrected, laughing at her pout. “What is it?”

“Red wine in the sauce,” she confessed, turning to place a kiss to his cheek. “Usually the alcohol gets cooked out, but I guess she’s still a little worried.”

“Explains why she hasn’t made it in a while,” he said. There was no trace of resentment in his voice, just understanding. “What else did you talk about?”

“I talked about how you and Mary have sort of become like my family. It’s how Mama decided I was apart of the family, and how we started talking about food. Since I’m family now I should be entitled to the family recipes, right?”

He gave a soft chuckle. “You could get them anyway from me,” he told her, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“You couldn’t tell me what made your mom’s recipe better than mine,” she replied, lightly jabbing him in the side. “I want them direct from her, no offence.”

“None taken, sweetheart. I’m glad you both got along like a house on fire,” he said. “Gonna make it easier introducing you as my girlfriend later on, hm?”

“Since I’m your girlfriend, you have to take my side in the cooking contest Mama and I are having one day,” she told him. “That’s literally going to be the only thing I ever ask you to do for me.”

He hummed. “You drive a hard bargain. I’m assuming if I take Ma’s side I’m single, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She scoffed. “I’ll keep you around. You give good head. You’ll just be sleeping on the couch for the duration of our relationship, and we both know you have a back problem, old man. You won’t risk it.”

Bucky laughed. Loudly. Y/N smiled at him fondly, forgetting there was a room full of people around them. Bringing her hand up to cup his cheek and silencing his laughter by pressing a kiss to his lips. A kiss he easily reciprocated. One that Winnie had been expecting all night, and once she witnessed it she turned her attention elsewhere. There was a reason Bucky hadn’t personally introduced Y/N as his girlfriend, and he’d tell her when he was ready to.

She was just happy they were both happy.


	3. bonus scene three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she comes home for christmas

For the first time in years, Y/N was upset she’s spending the holidays alone. She and Bucky had originally planned to go somewhere warm for the holidays, but at the last minute she’d been called in to do some filming. That had thrown a spanner in the works, but Bucky had understood. So instead they’d settled on the occasional FaceTime to see each other, while he stayed in New York, and she headed to Colorado to work. It wasn’t ideal, but Y/N still had January off. They’d be able to have their summer holiday yet.

It was on the 22nd of December that Y/N was told she’d be able to go home for the holidays. A lot of the crew members had young children, and the weather became too horrible for any of their shots to be filmed. So they’d packed up and agreed to get back to it on the 28th, and the first thing Y/N did was buy a plane ticket to New York.

Bucky wasn’t expecting her to arrive at his apartment, so it was the perfect plan. She couldn’t have asked for a better gift. Heading back to her hotel to pack and organise transport. Her hotel was paid for until the end of the month, when they were supposed to wrap filming for the time being, but she didn’t want to leave anything behind. Wearing her thickest coat so she didn’t have to pack it, and heading downstairs when her Uber had arrived. It would be about a half hour trip to the airport, and then a further three hours until she arrived in New York. She’d take a cab when she got there.

Y/N was excited. Anxious the whole flight, but excited. She hoped Bucky hadn’t made any last minute plans, but she couldn’t figure out a way to ask him without letting on that she was in the neighbourhood. So she just hoped for the best, and headed outside to grab a cab to take her to Brooklyn where Bucky lived. She fiddled with the key he’d given her the entire car ride. Engaged in some polite conversation, but mostly enjoyed driving through New York and watching the snowfall outside.

She loved being in New York, and in later times, she’d been there a lot. Her place in Los Angeles somewhat forgotten about so she could stay in New York, playing house with Bucky. After Mary’s wedding, Tiff, and a spontaneous trip to Aspen to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life, they’d fallen into a comfortable routine back in Brooklyn. Y/N started frequenting Bucky’s gym, and they attended a morning yoga class, or an evening boxing session together. Saturday mornings were for early runs and trips to the farmer’s market, and Wednesdays were date night.

It was a different routine to what they had in LA, but she enjoyed it. Bucky would cook breakfast each morning, and she’d cook dinner each night. Each week they alternated who planned the date. Bucky started by taking her to Coney Island, and she took him to a gig the next week for one of her favourite bands. Each week was something different. One night it was a picnic in the park, the other it was karaoke, or going ice skating.

Y/N had been staying with him for a couple of months until she got the call to work, and had gone to Denver by the end of the week. Bucky missed having her around, because he never noticed how quiet his place was without her there. He kept expecting to have her whipping up a latest culinary masterpiece for dinner, or belting out a random song every 20 seconds. His home no longer felt like one with her gone.

She paid the cabby when she got to Bucky’s building, and hauled her suitcase out of the trunk. Letting herself inside and riding up to his floor, and hoping like hell he was home. It had been a long day. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and fall asleep.

As she brought her key up to unlock the door she heard laughter and smiled. Winnie was here, and she didn’t mind that she was about to do the official ‘meet his mom’ thing. She adored Winnie, and from what Mary and Bucky had told her, Winnie adored her too. She wasn’t worried as she opened the door and let herself in.

It was warm inside his apartment, and she hung her coat up by the door before stepping further inside. Hearing multiple voices and laughter filling the air, and realising Winnie wasn’t the only one here. Finding Bucky surrounded by his mother and sisters in the kitchen and smiling.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Y/N asked, drawing all eyes to her. She smiled at each of them individually. She hadn’t properly met Elizabeth or Rebecca yet, but that was bound to change in the next few minutes.

“I thought you were in Colorado?” Bucky asked, drifting towards her with a large smile on his face.

“I can go back if you don’t want me here,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck as he hugged her. Lifting her off the ground.

“I want you here,” he told her, putting her back down and giving her a kiss.

It had only been a few weeks but it’d been the longest they’d been without seeing each other everyday. Sure, FaceTime was a thing, but it wasn’t the same. They’d missed each other a lot, and though she was tired and ready to crash, she knew the right thing to do was to stay and chat with his family. If they were all together it was for a reason.

“Hi,” he greeted quietly, a sweet smile on his face.

“Hi,” she matched his tone, smiling back at him. “You going to introduce me properly or keep staring at me like I hung all the stars in the sky?”

He laughed and kissed her again. “This is my girlfriend, Y/N. She thinks she hung all the stars in the sky,” Bucky introduced. His sisters all smiled, but Mary rolled her eyes. She’d heard their bullshit for months. Winnie was taken by them both.

Everyone happily greeted her. Mary and Winnie came forward to give her a hug, and she quickly excused herself to put her stuff away before she joined them. Changing into one of Bucky’s more comfortable t-shirts and some sweatpants before going out to properly meet his other sisters for the first time.

“I thought you were in Colorado this week?” Mary asked, picking at the dessert in front of her.

“I can fuck off back there if you want me to?” Y/N replied, making her laugh.

“Bucky will be pissed if I say yes,” she commented, throwing a frozen blueberry at her brother who happily caught it in his mouth.

“There was a snowstorm about to set in,” Y/N explained with a shrug. “I could’ve stayed and waited it out, but I’d rather be home.”

“Home, huh?” Bucky teased.

Y/N playfully rolled her eyes, walking around the island to wrap her arms around his waist. “Home’s wherever you are, old man. I thought you knew that by now.”

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and stealing a kiss. His sisters held back on their teasing, because they couldn’t remember the last time they’d seen him this happy with another person. They’d give them a moment before they started to give him shit. They wanted him to keep bringing her around, so they could get to know each other better, and he wouldn’t do that if they didn’t make Y/N feel welcome. She already knew Mary. Liz and Becca wanted the chance to know her too.

Y/N was about to say something when two men showed themselves into the apartment. One of whom she knew as Mary’s now-husband, Oscar, while the other was an older man. An aged version of Bucky, with thick grey hair and a dazzling smile. This was obviously his father, and she was delighted they were about to be properly introduced.

“Pop, this is my girl, Y/N,” Bucky introduced, a proud smile on his face. No matter how many times he said it, being referred to as ‘his girl’ made Y/N’s stomach do flips.

She beamed at the older man as he opened his arms for a hug, cheering boisterously. “He’s been harping on about you for months, doll,” the older man teased, embracing Y/N like they were old friends.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” she replied. “I’m one hell of a catch.”

“This is my Pop, George.”

Y/N scoffed playfully. “We’re past formalities, Buck. Winnie adopted me at Mary and Oscar’s wedding. They’re Ma and Pop to me.”

Bucky grinned, watching his father take Y/N under his arm and press a kiss to the top of her head. She gave Bucky a soft smile, and Liz gently elbowed him as she stood beside him.

“It looks good on you,” she told him.

“What does?”

“Love. Happiness,” she elaborated. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before.”

“I’ve never felt like this before,” he confessed.

They watched everyone unpack the bags of food that George and Oscar had picked up and began plating food for everyone. Rebecca was in charge of getting everyone drinks, and Winnie had the guys setting the table while Mary helped her dish out the food. Y/N drifted up beside Rebecca with a couple more glasses.

“You’re next, you know,” he told her matter-of-factly. “Mary’s got her forever. God knows how lucky I was to get mine.”

Liz gave him a smile and bumped her shoulder against his. “I wanted you to be the first to know that I’m moving back to Brooklyn.”

“Yeah?” He asked. He was ecstatic, but the way things had been between them, he tried to keep his excitement dialled down. This was a step forward into rebuilding their relationship again. “You moving back in with Ma and Becca?”

“Actually, I was hoping I could stay with you?”

“Of course,” he replied, giving her a watery smile. “‘Course you can, Lizzie. We’d love to have you here.”

“I’ve missed you, Bucky. You’re the best brother a girl could ever ask for,” she told him, the weight of her words crushing him. Her arms thrown around his body, and his own holding her just as tightly.

Y/N squeezed Winnie’s hand and placed her chin on the older woman’s shoulder. “It’s a slow process. This is a step forward,” she told her.

“Do I say something?” She asked.

“Let them have their moment. There’ll be plenty of time later to say something,” she told her with a smile. “He’s home, Ma. He’s not going anywhere any time soon.”

Winnie took a breath and placed a hand over her chest. She reciprocated Y/N’s smile and gave her hand a squeeze back before the women carried plates over to the table. Everyone else took a seat before George’s voice announced dinner was served. Chinese from the place down the street. No one felt like cooking, and it was three days before Christmas. They were going to gorge themselves on home-cooked food for the next week.

Bucky took his seat beside Y/N and pressed a swift kiss to her cheek. She smiled and leaned into him as he rested his arm over the back of her chair.

“How long are you home for?”

“At this stage, until the 28th. We’re meant to wrap by the end of the month anyway, so I’m optimistic they’ll just tell us to stay home,” she replied. She reached out to brush some of his hair back from his forehead. He’d started growing it out again after having it cut for the role of Andrew, and Y/N was really liking it longer.

This was their Christmas, Y/N found out. Mary and Oscar were going to be out of town for the holidays so they planned an impromptu dinner before they left. George and Lizzie had come into town specially for this dinner, and according to Rebecca, Bucky hadn’t been his usual sociable self until Y/N had arrived. Sure he’d tried to put on a happy face, but it was clear that his ‘family dinner’ didn’t feel like one until she surprised them all.

Over dinner they talked about the project Y/N was working on in Colorado. She asked them about what they all do for work and actually took the time to listen and ask specific questions pertaining to their jobs. Bucky could see everyone falling in love with her the more they got to know her. It made his heart swell with pride that she was the woman who he got to say ‘I love you’ to and fall asleep next to at night. He’d never felt so lucky, and it meant the world to him knowing that his family loved her as much as he did.

It’d been years since he’d last introduced a girlfriend to them, and he hoped it was the last time. He’d never loved anyone the same way as he loved Y/N, and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. She was his greatest love. He hoped he was hers, too.

Curled up on the loveseat, Home Alone playing on the tv with the rest of his family either on the couches or comfortable in a beanbag like Rebecca. Everyone was comfortable and happy. Y/N stole a few kisses as it became harder for her to keep her eyes open; a silent ‘goodnight’ to Bucky. It’d been a long day for her, but she was glad to be home.


End file.
